


Pinky Swear

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Adrien has figured out another hero's identity. After all he's known her for a long time.This is a birthday fic for the wonderful @breeeliss





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



Late at night, two heroes looked out over their city from the vantage point of the Eiffel Tower. The cool night breeze ruffling their hair but the chill did not penetrate their suits. Still they sat near each other as if to stay warm. 

“You've been awful quiet this evening. Penny for your thoughts?” Ladybug didn't look at her partner, but he knew she could feel him shifting. 

“I think I know who our little queen is,” he said softly into the wind. 

Ladybug turned, looking at him with startled eyes. “Chat Noir, you know we keep our identities a secret so that our family and friends stay safe!”

She might have gone on with a lecture if he didn't hold up his hand in front of her. “I didn't go looking,” he told her hoping she could read the sincerity. “I figured it out because I know her.”

Ladybug frowned thoughtfully, biting on her lower lip for a moment. “Do you think she knows yours?”

Chat Noir chuckled and shook his head. “I doubted it. When you and I started heroing she was a bit, um, self centered. In some respects she’s changed a lot because of her Miraculous.”

He watched as Ladybug absently touched one of her earlobes. Was she thinking of their first battles perhaps? “Are you going to tell her?”

“If I knew your identity wouldn't you want me to tell you?” He asked with a kind smile. He’d never been big on the idea of hiding their identities from each other. Ladybug however had to think about the situation more.

“I suppose I would. You’re not going to tell her who you are, are you?” Ladybug seemed a bit anxious as she asked, and he wasn’t sure why. Did she really think disaster was going to suddenly befall them all?

“Knowing her, she’s going to be worried how I found her out unless I tell her why, and the why is tied up with who I am behind the mask. I would be a poor partner to leave her feeling she in some way made a mistake, especially with how hard she tries.” And she had been too. He was honestly proud of their bee.

Ladybug gave a full body sigh. “I suppose you’re right. It is the only fair thing to do.”

He looked at Ladybug, trying to figure out what was still bothering her, because something clearly was. Then an idea formed. “You don’t by any chance want to share identities too, do you?”

Her back became ridged and he was fairly sure her cheeks flushed. Before she answered he put his hand on her shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready my Lady, I’ll happily share my identity with you. There’s no rush.

 

Chloé might have rushed a bit to meet Adrien to go shopping. It had been ages since he invited her to do anything with him, just the two of them. Since he started to go to school. Since she started treating him more as a possession than a person. Since he found new friends, friends that not only treated him with kindness, but who listened to him and want to get to know him for himself and not what he was. Even Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who Chloé these days was finally admitting to herself was not just another crazy fangirl like she’d been trying to convince herself she was. 

Waiting in front of Annick Goutal, she had been having a hushed conversation with Pollen when she noticed Adrien out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she shut her purse and turned to greet him. “Adrikins! You look handsome!”

And he did. But Adrien always looked nice, even in jeans and a t-shirt. Sure some of it was because even his casual clothes were tailored to him. And yes, he lucked out in the genetics lottery. They both had of course. But it was also his presence, his sunny disposition, his hopefulness, and his absolutely corny sense of humor that could easily put you at ease. 

“Thanks Chlo, you look nice yourself,” he greeted while giving her a quick hug. Not that he was getting away from her that easily. Chloé wrapped her arm in his as they started to walk into the perfume shop. “So what’s our agenda?”

“Weeeeell,” Chloé started with a grin. “I thought we could go to some of the shops in the area. You know just enjoy the day since you have it completely free. There’s a restaurant I picked out for lunch and then, well, I thought you could pick out what we did after that.”

She caught his startled surprise and restrained herself from smirking. She had not been a good friend, but she was trying to make up for it now and friends did things with each other including both their interests.

“Do you want to go to an arcade after?” Adrien asked tentatively.

No, Chloé did not want to go to an arcade. It wasn’t that she hated video games. They were not really her thing, but she’d played many happy hours with them at Adrien’s house. No, she didn’t like arcades. They were noisy, and crowded (even when there was hardly anyone there!), they smelled like old sweat and while she never actually encountered anything, ‘sticky’ was the one word that always came to mind when she heard the word arcade. So no, Chloé did not want to go to an arcade.

“Okay,” she told him with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Adrien tried not to smile one of those gushy all encompassing smiles of his as he confirmed. “You sure?”

Instead of answering she held out her free hand to him and extended her small finger. The smile he was trying to hold back broke free and he hooked his finger to hers. 

Inside the perfume store Chloé carefully looked around, with Adrien giving his input from time to time. Though in one case she almost wish he hadn’t as she sniffed a particular fragrance blend that reminded her a bit of cherries. 

“Hmm, this one reminds me a little of something Marinette wears sometimes,” Adrien commented and it took Chloé an extreme bit of willpower not to reject the fragrance outright. 

In the end Chloé picked out four new fragrances for herself and made an offhand comment to Adrien that anything in here would be far superior to anything Marinette Dupain-Cheng could possibly afford.

Chloé was not smiling to herself when she noticed Adrien having a clerk help him get a small vile while she was finishing up her transaction.

Afterwards they went and looked at shoes, and then jewelry and accessories. By the time they were ready for lunch Chloé had several large bags she was carrying, but she was happy to notice Adrien had about a bag's worth of stuff as well. Granted most of it wasn’t for himself, but she supposed that was alright. And she did not help point out anything that some of his other friends might enjoy. Not once!

They chatted about nothing of consequence during most of their meal, but she noticed he looked over at his bodyguard at one point, looking mildly miffed. Chloé knew Adrien wished he didn’t need the constant surveillance, but all things considered his bodyguard was so quiet and efficient that unless something was going wrong he was easy to forget about. Adrien was lucky to have such a man as his bodyguard. It was obvious though Adrien had something he wanted to discuss.

“After the arcade you must come back to the hotel with me, Adrien! There’s still so much we can still do.” Chloé was pleased with the grin on Adrien’s face and the ease of his agreement. It had been like pulling teeth to get him to come to her home up until recently. Again, mostly her own fault, but she was glad at least her relationship with Adrien was one that was easily mended. 

The arcade was not a horrible experience, but it took Adrien a lot of convincing to get Chloé to actually touch any of the games herself. And while she did have fun, she washed her hands thoroughly afterwards just to get any possible stickiness off. 

When they got to the hotel, Chloé noticed a difference in her friend. Adrien became serious and she wondered as they reached her room just what it was he wanted to talk about. 

 

Adrien watched Chloé put away her new purchases, happily discussing plans on when she was going to wear this or that. He had really enjoyed their day together. It wasn’t like when they were younger, but it made him feel a bit nostalgic for how he felt about her as a kid. 

She turned to him, her hands free, as was the expression she had on her face. “Chloé I know your secret.”

It was scary how fast she became stoic. “Since when?”

Good, she wasn’t freaking out, he’d slightly worried about that. “I don’t know, I didn’t know at first, but then you’d say or do something, and yeah, it all adds up.”

Chloé carefully walked over and sat on her bed. “Wow, I’m just. It’s nice to have another person know to be honest.”

Adrien blinked. “Another person?”

“Yeah, well, because Sabrina is the only one that knows right now,” Chloé gave him a smile that was full of relief, which wasn’t putting Adrien at ease at all!

“How could you tell Sabrina?” Adrien asked, trying to not get mad, but it was very difficult.

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s my best friend!” Chloé sounded hurt and it irritated Adrien.

“Ladybug is going to be pissed. I know I haven’t agreed with her about keeping our identities a secret, but that was with each other!” Adrien ran a hand through his hair trying to keep from pacing.

“Wait, wait, what does Ladybug have to do with me being a lesbian?” Chloé all but shouted.

Adrien dropped his arm and looked at Chloé. “You’re a lesbian?”

“Wait, you said identity!” Chloé’s face started to turn white. “Wait, you said… you said you didn’t agree…?”

“Man, I knew you had a bit of a crush on LB before, but I thought that was just all the times she saved you.” Adrien shook his head grinning.

“Chat Noir? Really?” She looked both scared and hopeful. He couldn’t blame her. Adrien held out his hand to her and extended his small finger. She hooked it in hers as she started to laugh. 

 

Later after a lot of talking: 

“So Les-bee-n?”

“Please, oh please, don’t use that joke around Ladybug. I’ll be mortified!”

“Come on Chlo, she’ll love it. It’s a great joke.”

“That’s why I’d be mortified!”


End file.
